Sailor Earth: My Burden
by Kin Pandun
Summary: soo, anywhooz, ANOTHER Sailor Earth! Your thinking: won't they ever learn? And, the answer is: NO, we won't!!!! Just take a peak, okay? this ones from America, and boy is she angst material!!! Alongside The Usagis, this should be interesting!!
1. The Goodbye

Sailor Earth  
  
By: Kin-chan Pandun  
  
A/N: I hope I got the wordz for the song right ^^;; I know I messed up on some though. hehe. Don't flame for it please!!! This is only my second fic I've uploaded, but I wrote it befor the other one., so we're just gonna see how this goes, eh? I'm not too funneh in this a/n for some reason…probably because I'm uploading this to FF.Net at Maresuke-kun's house and she has Black Black Heart by David Usher playing…oh well, I'll edit this later, so please forgive any mistakes, 'kayz?  
  
-Admiral Kin-chan, Leader of A.N.W.O.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Goodbye  
  
Boys and girls wanna hear a true story?  
  
Saturday night was at this real wild party.  
  
And among all this other junk,  
  
There were six or seven strippers tryn ta work for a buck.  
  
Well I, took one girl outside with me.  
  
Her name Lani, she went to junior high with me.  
  
And I said: what chu doin' out 'ere workin' for cash?  
  
I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last  
  
And she said:  
  
    What would you do if your son was at home,  
  
    Cryn' all alone on the bedroom floor,  
  
    'Cause he's hungry,  
  
    And the only way ta feed him is ta  
  
    Sleep with a man for a little bit o' money  
  
    And his daddy's gone,  
  
    So we're smokin' rock now.  
  
    In an' outta lockdown  
  
    I ain't gotta job now  
  
    So for you this is just a good time,  
  
    But for me this is what I call life.  
  
         Hm-m  
  
Then I said:  
  
    Girl you ain't the only one with a baby  
  
    That's no excuse ta be livin' all crazy.  
  
    Then she looked me right square in the eye  
  
    Sayin' every day I wake up hopin' ta die  
  
    Did God know about paycuts?  
  
    Me an' my sisters ran away so our Daddy couldn't rape us  
  
    Before I was a teenager  
  
    I had been through more shit than you can even relate ta  
  
    What would you do if your son was at home,  
  
    Cryn' all alone on the bedroom floor,  
  
    'Cause he's hungry,  
  
    And the only way ta feed him is ta  
  
    Sleep with a man for a little bit o' money  
  
    And his daddy's gone,  
  
    So we're smokin' rock now.  
  
    In an' outta lockdown  
  
    I ain't gotta job now  
  
    So for you this is just a good time,  
  
    But for me this is what I call life.  
  
         Hm-m  
  
    -Hold up-  
  
 Well, what would you do?  
  
 Get up off my feet and let go of every excuse an'  
  
 What would you do?  
  
 'Cause I wouldn't want my baby  
  
 Ta go through what I went through an'  
  
 What would you do?  
  
 Ge tup on my feet an' stop tired excuses  
  
 Girl I know my mother can do it,  
  
 Baby, you can do it  
  
    What would you do if your son was at home,  
  
    Cryn' all alone on the bedroom floor,  
  
    'Cause he's hungry,  
  
    And the only way ta feed him is ta  
  
    Sleep with a man for a little bit o' money  
  
    And his daddy's gone,  
  
    So we're smokin' rock now.  
  
    In an' outta lockdown  
  
    I ain't gotta job now  
  
    So for you this is just a good time,  
  
    But for me this is what I call life.  
  
         Hm-m  
  
(Man's Voice)  
  
    What would you do if your son was at home,  
  
    Cryn' all alone on the bedroom floor,  
  
    'Cause he's hungry,  
  
    And the only way ta feed him is ta  
  
    Sleep with a man for a little bit o' money  
  
    And his daddy's gone,  
  
    So we're smokin' rock now.  
  
    In an' outta lockdown  
  
    I ain't gotta job now  
  
    So for you this is just a good time,  
  
    But for me this is what I call life.  
  
        Hm-m  
  
  And as the music faded into the background Tierra sighed.  So much pain.  It was almost sung in the spirit of the people of earth. Life is bad but don't let it get you down.  That's practically our motto, she thought.  But at the moment she felt too depressed to abide by it.  And her life wasn't even that bad! Yet somehow she felt as if the world's sorrows rested on her shoulders.  Unfortunately, she was more right than she knew.  
  
    She closed her textbook.  She had been studying Japanese for her foreign language exam, but she didn't feel like it.  It didn't matter anyway, she was practically fluent in it and she was going to be a foreign exchange student there in a week!  She wouldn't be able to escape her imaginary burden (that was how she thought of it), but at least she'd be able to spend her time someplace interesting.  
  
    She got up to water her bonsai plants.   That usually brightened her mood.  And as she was watering her plants, per quota, she began to feel better.  By the time her mother called her downstairs to answer the door she was attending to her miniature Zen garden and was halfway through the song "Kryptonite".  
  
    "Coming!" she replied as she traversed the hallway to it's end.  From there hung a full length mirror into which she checked upon her appearance.  Her long brown hair with it's golden sheen was gathered elegantly into a loose French braid that reached down to the end of her spinal cord.  Her large green and brown-flecked eyes met their reflections as they meandered down to check on her dress.  Some might have said it was something you would wear to a renaissance festival, but for her it was normal.  it was a dark forest green to match her eyes and it fitted tightly around her torso.  At the hips it flared out.  The skirt was so large that she could have spun 'round real fast and revealed her underwear if not for the tight dust brown leggings she wore underneath just for that purpose.  They matched in color the loose knit shawl she tied around her waist and the sleeveless, tasseled leather vest she donned on her top.  
  
    She ran down the stairs practically giddy.  Her parents had invited over her two best friends Latoya and Carla for dinner as a kind of going away present.  When she opened the door there stood her friends.  Carla in her long-sleeved red dress that fanned out around the hands and hips, ruby drops in her ear, and hair up in a bun.  And Latoya wearing, surprisingly enough, not what was at the pinnacle of fashion that week, but traditional African clothing!  
  
    Later that evening, after dessert, she realized this was not only just a get together but that each and every one at the table was going to give her a gift.  Her Dad had just given her a diary and a stationary set.  After hugging him profusely and saying: thank you! Thank you! Thank you daddy! Over and over again her Mom approached her.  
  
    "Okay Tierra here's my present."  
  
    "Cool! What is it?"  
  
    "Well open it silly so you can find out!" she proceeded to do so and she gasped as she stared at the gift her mother had just bestowed upon her.  It was a Buddha statue carved of jade that was no taller than her largest thumb digit (the one before the one with the thumbnail).  
  
    "Ohmygosh!  But Mom!  This is… It's been in the family for years!"  
  
    "Well, I had been saving it for your college graduation or when you got married," she said playfully. "But I had a dream in which Grandma Anne told me you might need it."  
  
    "Grandma??" Tierra asked, her voice wavering. "Was she mad?  Or disappointed?" she quested, almost too afraid of the answer to hear it.  
  
    "No Boobalah, she wasn't."  At this point Tierra broke down crying, letting all her sorrows seep out through her tears and anguished cries of release as she was held by her mother.  Only her mother knew of the great amount of guilt Tierra carried with her about her Grandmother's death (we'll go into this later), so only her mother could comfort her.  
  
    Once her tears subsided, Ahnya, her little sister at age twelve demanded her attention. "Don't forget about me, stupid!  I've got something for you too!"  
  
    "What is it, an insult frog face?"  
  
    "Nope!  You wish though!  Here!" she said pulling out a battered stuffed koala from behind her back.  It was Abebe.  Ahnya had had her since before she was born! "But remember, that you're only borrowing her.  Got it?"  
  
    "You betcha fuzzball!  I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
    "I think you're forgetting us Tierra!" teased Carla in her singsong voice.  
  
    "What?  Really?  I am?" Tierra shot back, the most innocent look on her face.  The girls burst out laughing after staring at each other blankly for a few seconds.          "Anyway," Latoya amended. "Here's our present," she said lobbing it over the table. "It's from both of us."  It was a small package and pretty light compared to the one with the Buddha in it.  Reverently, she opened it.  Inside it was a ring.  It looked like it was silver, but Tierra knew better.  It was platinum.  Not only was it platinum, but it was engraved with Asian characters of some sort and the ancientness exuding from it was practically visible.  
  
    "But how did you…?"  
  
    Tierra had seen the ring before.  It had been sitting in the window of an antiques shop for ages. She had passed it every day on her way to and from her Aikido and tai kwon do lessons.  Not to mention kendo.  That was practically all her life, that and school and mysticism.  
  
    "Don't be silly!  Once we found out you were leaving we knew we had to get you something extra special!" Carla explained. "And every day to and from our martial arts lessons you would stop and look at that ring!  Even if we were late!  So we used our salaries from summer jobs and stuff to buy it for you!"  
  
    "But it must have cost a fortune!"  
  
    "Oh, believe me, it did!" interrupted Latoya. "But, hey girl, you're worth it!"  
  
    Tierra was starting to get teary eyed again.  She ran over to her friends on the other side of the table and hugged them viciously. "You guys are the greatest! How did I ever get such great friends!"  
  
    "Just lucky, I guess!" they replied in unison.  They all burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, you all probably know where this is going by now. The first chapter, that'z really sad, huh? I mean, on the FIRST CHAPTER?!?! Anywhooz, let me know if ya'll want me to stop an' I might..but… ONEGAI, REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Welcome

A/N: Anyone know the Japanese names for Usagi's two normal friends? Melvin and what's her name? I also need the Japanese names for the Arcade guy, Andrew, I think was his English name, and Luna and Artemis. Help, please!  
  
Sailor Earth: My burden CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
Usagi and her family were anxiously waiting in the airport terminal. The plane their foreign exchange student was coming in on was late. Typical. They always tell you to get there, what, an hour early? And now it was a half hour late! Her little brother, or as she had started calling him, Ototo-yugi, was off for the spring to his friends house, so she didn't have to worry about him. She almost missed the annoying little fungus, almost. "Flight 713 will now be unboarding" a woman over the PA announced. "Hm?" Usagi perked up. "Hey Mom, isn't that Tiera's flight?" "Why yes, sweetie, I believe it is," her mother responded. They all crowded in on the flight area and held up a large sign with Tiera written on it in both Japanese and English. People started to emerge from the plane. Time passed. Was she even going to come out? Then, finally, the last person emerged from the plane. "Oh, my!" Usagi was in agreement with her mother on that one! This girl looked like she was a regular mystic! She wore a white, knee-length, loose dress, and a dark green cape with matching boots! Her caramel hair with honey highlights stood out like a pink dress at a funeral. She came up to them, turning to Usagi's Father. Bowing she said, "Excuse me, but might you be Tsukino-sama?" "Why yes I am," her father said, controlling his surprise. "And are you Kore Tiera?" "In English it is 'Core' Sir, but thank you, I believe that I would rather be called that while I am here," she finished her bow and looked at him. He gasped at the sight of her eyes. They were Gaijin alright, in shape and color. They were an intense emerald with caramel flakes. "Um, yes well I'm sure that's nice. This is my wife and daughter," he breathed a sigh of relief as the disconcerting eyes drew their gaze away from him. "Tsukino-san, .?" "Usagi." Usagi shifted as she felt the gaze of this girl, only a year older than her, fall on her and seem to bore into her soul. Then the girl smiled at her kindly and it was as if the sun had just broken from behind some clouds. "Usagi, it will be good for me to be around someone my age. If you'll allow it," At this point she trailed off, and looked confused for a moment, bet then recovered. "I would like it if we could be friends." Usagi stared at her, slightly uneasy, as she beheld the look of confusion and suspicion on the foreign girl's face. "Umm, yes, that's fine. My little brother will be here after the spring break. You'll be sleeping in his room tonight and tomorrow we'll get your things into my room. You and I will be sharing it!" Then, after getting over her nervousness, she returned to her normal bouncy self. "Hey, do you want to go out for ice cream later? There's this great place I know and I'm sure you'll love it! You can meet all my friends! They know I go there anyway, so they'll eventually come! It's sooo cool! They've got over 36 flavors and." Usagi's voice was lost to the mob as the group walked off to the baggage claim, Tiera with a grin on her face. The.girl, although there was something wrong with her, seemed to be a good enough person, so she would give her a chance. She was so carefree, and quite an amusement to watch. I think she'll be a good friend, she thought. The usual crew: Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Mamoru, headed over to the ice cream shop. They figured that since there was to be a foreign exchange student about their age, Odango-atama would have taken her to her favorite place. Thus they were headed there. As they neared, they saw the all too apparent Usagi hairstyle accompanied by a caramel French braid and they knew they had found them. Rei ran over to her first. "Hey, Odango-atama! Why didn't you call us to let us know where you were!?" Usagi looked over at them. "Hey guys! Huh? Oh, I just figured you'd know where to come anyway!" she grinned. "Do you guys want any ice cream? They all sweatdropped at her apparently all too easy switching of the subject, and then took notice of the girl that hung behind her. She was.tall.and gaijin. They had expected something.well, they didn't know what they had expected, but someone as tall as Sailor Uranus with long chestnut brown hair and the weirdest most piercing eyes they had ever seen was not on the list. She seemed especially nervous, and her eyes were darting around as if she might try and make a run for it. Makoto decided to try and make her feel a bit more welcome. "Hey, Usa-chan, why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Usagi looked startled and then turned around and started to apologize to the girl. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Tiera-chan, I should've introduced you sooner! Minna, this is Kore Tiera. Tiera-chan, these are my friends: Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako," she said as Tiera bowed politely to each of them in turn. She turned to Usagi, and cocked her eyebrow curiously at Mamoru. Usagi grinned then, and hurried to introduce him. This is Chiba Mamoru, my bishounen boyfriend!" Mamoru blushed at that and said something along the lines of: "Usako!" in a hushed voice. Tiera grinned then as Usagi latched onto Mamoru like a vice. Mamoru felt extremely awkward at the moment and tried to gently pry Usako off him. Here they were, acting like this in front of a complete stranger! The girl then walked up to them both and, grinning, and held out her hand. "Hello, Mamoru-san, I'm very pleased to meet you." Mamoru looked at her hand, then, remembering western manners, shook it. The girl's grin widened, and she seemed to be a bit more at ease. Usagi noticed this, and turned to address her new friend. "I don't mean to be rude, Tiera-chan, but you do realize that Mamoru is MY boyfriend, and that that means 'hands off'?" At this, Tiera looked slightly startled as she peered down at the girl in his arms and the other girls were taken aback a bit by her rudeness to the new girl. Mamoru wanted to be slightly harsh with her right there, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt a sense of camaraderie with this strange girl, gaijin, though she was. This was someone he would want at his back in battle, someone he could trust his life and honor with, as well as confide in. Why Usako being so rude to this girl, he couldn't imagine for the life of him. Tiera then retracted her hand, but stared defiantly at Usagi, with a questioning glance. "I don't mean to be rude either, Usagi-san, but isn't he a bit. old for you?" Usagi started to answer angrily, while her friends looked on in awe that someone would speak to Usagi that way, but then the girl grinned impishly at her and went on. "Besides, I'm not usually partial to males, myself." At this, Usagi sputtered incoherently, while the rest of her friends boasted looks with varying degrees of startlement and a few of mirth on their faces. Mamoru looked slightly relieved and amused. 


End file.
